In My Daughter's Eyes
by lforlinstead
Summary: Linstead One-Shot.


Totally not my usual style but I saw the idea on Twitter so thought I'd give it a go. Enjoy!

Jay Halstead stepped into the hallway of his home, kicking off his work boots and closing the door behind him. He sighed and took off his jacket, throwing it onto the coat hooks by the door. When he'd stripped to a more bearable level, he stood and looked around the apartment for a second.

It was quiet, oh so quiet. In fact, he couldn't hear a thing.

"Erin?" He tiptoed slowly into the lounge, poking his head around the door only to witness an empty room. He frowned and repeated himself. "Er?" He backed out of the room slowly.

Then, he smiled. He knew exactly where she would be.

Jay closed the door to the lounge, instead heading in the opposite direction of the apartment- through the kitchen, passed his and Erin's bedroom towards the room at the other end. Although he didn't need to, he felt obliged to tap slightly on the door before he entered. The door was already ajar so he pushed it, allowing himself to fit through. Soft music filled his eardrums as he stepped into the room.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hey," Jay walked further across the carpet, the fairly new material springy beneath his feet. "There you are."

Erin looked up when he spoke, clearly she hadn't heard him come in. "Oh, hey you." She watched as Jay made his way behind where she was sitting and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "I missed you." She laughed. " _We_ missed you."

Jay kissed the top of her head before moving to crouch beside the wooden rocking chair she was occupying.

"Yeah? I kinda missed you guys, too." Jay softly pulled on the white blanket balanced on Erin's thighs, revealing a tiny nose and a tiny mouth. And there was a tiny hand poking out from underneath the surface too. "Hi, Ella." He moved forward to plant the tiniest touch of his lips on her nose.

At the contact, the baby's nose twisted and her whole face scrunched, causing Erin and Jay to laugh.

Erin relaxed her grip on the baby, turning her attention to her husband. She caressed the side of his face, becoming aware of the fact why their daughter had pulled such a face. They'd lived in such a bubble for the past few weeks, Jay had clearly forgotten what a razor was for. Not that Erin minded, she was kinda digging the snuff he had growing on his face. Their daughter, not so much.

She grinned at her husband. "So how was your day?"

Jay was still mesmorized by their baby, his hand moving back and forth stroking her soft strands of hair. "You always ask me that. How was your day, baby?"

Erin scoffed. "Jay, my day consisted of poop and baby sick. Seriously you gotta humor me!"

His wife's comments made him laugh. He knew how much Erin had a love/hate relationship with maternity leave. As much as Erin worshipped Ella, he knew it killed her to be out of Intelligence. But her body wasn't ready to go back to that yet and Erin still had months to wait.

Jay also hated coming in from work and having to recount his day to her. Especially on days that were full of action, days the two Detectives liked the best. Today was one of those days.

"Oh you know, the usual," he attempted to play it down, knowing it would only make her jealous. "Gang, informant, drugs bust…"

"Drugs bust?!" Erin grimaced, although didn't move her body in an effort not to disturb the infant. "Oh man, they're my favorite."

Jay chuckled. "I know honey, I know." He moved his attention back to his wife, laughing as he saw the frustrated expression on her face. He reached to her face, pushing a fallen curl behind her ear. His hand lingered at the side of her cheek. "How has she been today?"

Erin's eyes fell from Jay onto the baby and she smiled. "Good as gold, actually."

"Well of course she was," Jay stood from the floor, leaning over Erin and letting his lips rest on her own. "Do you want me to start dinner?" He moved to leave the room but Erin grabbed his arm before he had the chance to leave.

"Wait," she whispered. "Five more minutes. Stay with us five more minutes."

Jay nodded his reassurance, moving back over to the rocking chair. They both stared at the baby for a few moments. Her eyes were closed, the long lashes at the end of them fluttering each time she breathed out. She had the darkest brown hair upon her head, clearly inherited from her father but most of her facial features had come from her mom. Especially, according to Jay, her mouth: the rosebud lips a tiny perfect version of Erin's own.

"She's got your nose." Erin spoke, causing Jay to jump slightly. "I've never noticed it before, but she does."

"Well I'm thankful that everything else she has comes from her Mom." He winked at his wife before staring down at the baby again.

As if on cue, Ella crinkled her nose and wriggled into a new position on Erin's knee. It was the simplest of Ella's gestures that caused her parents to be in such awe of her: it was amazing that something so tiny could bring them so much happiness. Especially when they'd questioned the whole parenting thing in the first place.

The two of them went quiet again, and it left Jay to realize the music that was still playing. It didn't sound too like a lullaby but Erin seemed to have it on repeat. It was quiet though, hard for Jay to distinguish the lyrics.

"What are you listening to, Er?"

She didn't seem to register his question at first, so he repeated.

"Oh! I have no idea what it's called. I just like the lyrics."

"You do?" He watched as she nodded. He had an idea. "Give me the baby?"

"Hmm?" Erin seemed to be in a daze, everything not registering with her straight away. _Baby brain_ he thought.

Jay stood in front of her. "Give me the baby?" Erin elevated her arms in confusion handing the infant over to her husband.

Erin watched as Jay took the baby with ease, cuddled her close and kissed her forehead before lowering her gently into the crib. He stood watching her for a second before turning back to Erin.

His wife had given birth barely two weeks ago and she still managed to look incredible. It didn't matter that she was bare-faced with dirty hair swept in a bun and wearing sweat pants. To Jay, she was beautiful.

Before he spoke, Jay moved to the small sound speaker that was balanced by the window. He reached for the volume slider and increased the sound. He was surprised Erin hadn't asked him what he was doing.

Jay walked back around to face her, she was already smiling at him. Without saying anything, he offered out a hand. At first Erin frowned but then she realized what he wanted. She placed her hand in his own, using it also for support and stood with him. Jay guided them both to the middle of the room. That was the great thing about their relationship, they didn't even need words.

The last time they'd danced like this had been their wedding night. Erin's hand rose to his shoulder and her other intertwined with his own at their side. She saw Jay was hesitant to lean his palm against her hip- not wanting to hurt her still-fragile frame- but Erin nodded her go ahead so he did so. His warm palm came into contact with her skin and Jay realized how much he missed it. He totally respected her post-baby body, knowing she needed her time. At the same time, he was ready to get lost I her again. _All in due course_ he thought.

The rhythm of the music set them at a pace and Jay finally let the lyric register in his mind.

 _In my daughter's eyes  
I am a hero, I am strong and wise  
And I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I want to be  
In my daughter's eyes. _

Jay felt Erin's head fall against his shoulder, his body vibrating slightly as she hummed along to the song. He broke apart their hands, his instead caressing the back of her neck. She seemed to be getting tired, her body leaning further and further into his own.

"I like that song too," he whispered in her ear, allowing his fingers to dance along her back. He felt the goose bumps forming beneath her tank.

Erin didn't respond but Jay looked down upon her and saw she was smiling.

 _In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am  
And what will be, _

When the song began to die down so did their dancing. Towards the end, they were swaying but their hands were together again. Erin didn't seem to realize the song was over until Jay pulled away slightly.

He looked at Erin lovingly before cupping her face and kissing her, so deep that he heard her gasp for breath. She didn't pull away though, instead running her fingers through his hair and making the kiss last longer. When they eventually broke apart, they heard a tiny gurgle.

"Oh, somebody's awake," Jay laughed as they both walked back over to the crib. "Hey, sleepy." He presented his index finger to the baby and she took it in her grasp.

Jay stood until he felt his wife join him, wrapping both her arms around his bicep and leaning into him. But her eyes fell upon Ella. The baby wasn't even crying, it seemed she'd woken up content. Her eyes were open too and that was rare.

Erin laughed. "My God, I love her."

"I love you." Jay said. "I _adore_ her but I'm so in love with you. I fall more in love with you every single day. I don't know if that's possible but I do." He kissed her temple.

Erin snuggled in closer to him. "Jay, I love you too. We got this parenting thing." She cupped a side of his face, turning his head towards her. "We're going to be okay."

 _And though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see  
How happy she made me._

 ** _Please Review!_**


End file.
